


Кольт Старого Короля

by BetsyWayne, Capta1n, telington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capta1n/pseuds/Capta1n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/telington/pseuds/telington
Summary: История этого мира началась давно, уже никто и не помнит когда точно. Планета Элигнор издавна заселялась удивительными существами, такими как эльфы или гномы. Были там и такие, как мы с вами, люди. И каждый на ней жил и трудился кто, во что горазд.Эта идиллия продолжалась изо дня в день, пока однажды в их мир не пришел тиран и не положил всему этому конец...Согласитесь, печальная судьба досталась жителям Элигнора. Все они настолько отчаялись, что были не способны оказать хоть малейшее сопротивление диктаторскому режиму, убеждая себя, что от этого все равно не будет толку. Возможно, они и правы, в одиночку они бы никогда ничего не смогли изменить, но что будет, если подтолкнуть несколько людей на бунт?Мы планируем писать эту работу на манер книги. Будет много событий в основном рассказе, а так же планируются сайд-стори по данной вселенной. Мы лишь надеемся, что вы пройдёте этот путь с нами от начала и до самого конца.Если вас заинтересует, то вы можете найти факты о мире, о населяющих его созданиях, мысли авторов, а так же графическую составляющую в нашей группе ВК: https://vk.com/cherchez_lombreМини-комикс к первой главе: https://ibb.co/QKyzX60





	1. Пролог

История этого мира началась давно, уже никто и не помнит когда точно. Планета Элигнор издавна заселялась удивительными существами, такими как эльфы или гномы. Были там и такие, как мы с вами, люди. И каждый на ней жил и трудился кто, во что горазд: кто-то добывал драгоценные камни невиданной красоты, а кто-то даже из простого булыжника был способен сделать прекраснейшую вещь. Кто-то был способен на магию и творил чудеса, развлекая детвору, а кого-то привлекала наука, и они пускались в путь даже в заснеженные пустыни Брэйланда, доверившись слуху о тамошней диковинной зверюшке. Дети, прочитав очередную сказку о пиратах, нацепляли на себя повязки, хватали деревянные мечи и бежали на песчаный пляж искать сокровища. Те, что становились постарше, но духом оставались детьми, повинуясь старой книжке, отправлялись на поиски настоящих приключений. И родители никогда не волновались за них зная, что они, вдоволь наигравшись и попутешествовав, все равно всегда возвращаются в родные края.  
  
Эта идиллия продолжалась изо дня в день, перетекая в месяцы, года, складываясь в столетия, пока однажды в их мир не пришел тиран и не положил всему этому конец. Святой, изгнанный с небес, вторгся в мирскую обитель и прошел по всему Элигнору, принося с собой хаос и разрушения. Изуродованный ненавистью к всему живому, что населяло этот мир, он не жалел ни женщин, ни детей, ни стариков. Кровь и крики наполнили улицы, все вокруг сковал страх. Беспощадный Риммон остановился лишь тогда, когда проник в самое сердце государства. Там, где некогда находилась прекрасная королевская крепость, был воздвигнут ужасный замок, в котором не поселился бы и последний вампир. Великий король Элигнора был свергнут и убит вместе со своей семьей. Так началась эра гнета бессмертного тирана.  
  
Тянулись года, сменялись поколения, за две сотни лет не осталось и малейшего следа от прежнего мира. Библиотеки, архивы и отдельные рукописи, хранящие на своих страницах историю Прежнего мира, были уничтожены. Те, что удалось спасти, хранились в строжайшей секретности, их содержание не выходило за пределы одного помещения. Люди были несчастны, в них уже не осталось ни капли того задора, что был присущ предыдущим поколениям. Детей, как таковых, тоже не осталось: все они были обязаны работать «на благо обществу». Вот так обрисовывалась картина сегодняшнего мира.  
  
Согласитесь, печальная судьба досталась жителям Элигнора. Все они настолько отчаялись, что были не способны оказать хоть малейшее сопротивление диктаторскому режиму, убеждая себя, что от этого все равно не будет толку. Возможно, они и правы, в одиночку они бы никогда ничего не смогли изменить, но что будет, если подтолкнуть несколько людей на бунт? Правильно, за ними, повинуясь стадному чувству, пойдут и остальные. Эта мысль и пришла в голову юному Кристоферу Элингтону, поспешившему поделиться со своими друзьями. И вот уже через какое-то время по всему королевству прокатилась волна бунтов и это, конечно, не обошлось без последствий…


	2. Глава I

В доме Элингтонов утро всегда начиналось очень рано. Как будто в кухне уже вовсю разлился запах вкусной маминой еды. Кристиан всегда был подольше, но этим утром он проснулся особенно бодрым. Парень поспешил в ванную, намеревались опередить брата. Я был в самом конце комнаты в спальне, в коридоре открылась дверь в спальню Виктора. Подари старшему брату лучезарную улыбку, крик в двух прыжках, чтобы увидеть светлые комнаты, и кинотеатр был в полном восторге. Однако мужчина не собирался сдаваться так просто.

\- Скорее всего, засранец! Виктор заколотил тяжёлыми кулаками по двери. В доме нет ничего плохого, но не открылась: что-то, а замки и петли в доме кузнеца делались на совесть.

\- Не переживай. - Кинул в ответ Крис, и в каждом его слове чувствовалось ехидство.

Виктор быстро сбежал на первый этаж, Смирившись, что умничать придётся в раковине на кухне. На самом деле, Кристиану повезло: будь у Виктора чуть больше времени, он точно определил бы эту несчастную дверь и прибил выскочку. Он решил отступить. Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Крис оценивает свой помятый вид: синяками под глазами - последствия бессонной ночи; по обыкновению растрёпанные белоснежные волосы сейчас торчали в разные стороны. Все дело в том, что это всё ещё он, и что он не особо поменялся со вчерашнего вечера.

\- Да уж, это никуда не годится, - задумчиво выдохнул Кристиан и начал приводить себя в порядок.

Когда парень спустился вниз, Виктора уже нигде не было видно. В кухне мать, Марьям, уже закончила с готовым завтраком и теперь что-то весело обсуждает с главой семейства.

\- Тебе что, нравится выводить своего брата из себя? - спросил отец с напускным раздражением. Стоило Кристиану упасть на свое место рядом, как и на его спину опустилась грузная рука кузнеца, выбив из лёгких весь воздух. Он не мог умереть, как будто он рассмеялся так громко, что столовые приборы зазвенели.

Для представителя темных эльфов Эрик Элингтон был довольно крупным. Возможно, виной тому дальнее родство с орками. На его фоне Крис — просто щуплый юнец, и это несмотря на то, что работа в кузнице с отцом накладывала отпечаток на телосложение. Подобные габариты унаследовал старший из сыновей: пусть и не такой массивный, как отец, Виктор всё равно был крупней Криса в плечах и выше на целых две головы. Но Кристиан не отчаивался, он ещё не закончил расти, да и у братца оказалась фора в целых семь лет. Зато младший Элингтон унаследовал от отца характер и неиссякаемый оптимизм.

— Ты ведь знал, что у него сегодня важное собрание, — вырвала его из размышлений мать. — Он так долго над этим работал: а тебе известно, как сложно представителям среднего класса подняться до главы отряда Гончих! Да ещё и всего в двадцать четыре года, — на последних словах её лицо приобрело какой-то особенно мечтательный вид. Ещё бы, теперь будет, чем хвастаться перед соседями: сын — глава отряда!

Крис никогда не одобрял желание брата потакать этим «представителям закона», чинящим больше неприятностей, чем все бандиты Крактуса вместе взятые. В северных землях последних хватало с лихвой, большее беззаконье творилось разве что на юге, территории Стилариса. Кристиан что-то недовольно пробубнил себе под нос, за что схлопотал подзатыльник от матери, которая даже не поленилась потянуться ради этого через весь стол. Отвесив затрещину, женщина тут же брезгливо отёрла руку о фартук.

— Боже мой, Крис! Когда ты уже научишься вытирать волосы после душа? — на её слова сын пожал плечами и лучезарно улыбнулся, раздражая Марьям только больше. Да уж, Виктору явно достался её характер. Вызывать гнев матери опасно: пусть и выглядела эта женщина очень хрупко и безобидно, но удары её, пусть даже и несерьёзные, на деле оказывались очень хлёсткими и оттого особо болезненными.

— Ну, пора за работу, — отец, отсмеявшийся со сцен семейной идиллии, поднялся из-за стола и, клюнув в щёку жену, направился в кузницу. Кристиан, быстро доев остатки еды, ринулся следом, уже в дверях бросив матери слова благодарности.

* * *

Младший Элингтон одновременно любил и ненавидел работу в кузнице. С одной стороны, это семейный бизнес, он приносил хорошие деньги, к тому же, общее дело сближало его с отцом. С другой стороны, его, как снежного мага, просто убивал жар, исходящий от печей. Самое обидное, пожалуй, то, что он даже не мог охладить себя собственной магией, ведь это могло изменить температуру помещения и испортить раскалённые заготовки. Отвлечься обычно помогали разговоры с отцом, но тот сегодня был как-то молчалив. Видимо, тоже переживал из-за Виктора. Вздохнув, Крис задумался, чем сейчас могли заниматься его друзья.

В голове быстро нарисовался образ Бенедикта, по обыкновению сидевшего в бывшем кабинете своего отца, по уши заваленный стопками документов. После скоропостижной кончины главы семейства, ему, как единственному из оставшихся мужчин Олус пришлось занять место отца и перенять семейный бизнес. Криса всегда передёргивало от одной только мысли о том, чтобы заниматься бумажной работой, но в его представлении Бен, почти всегда спокойный, умеющий сохранять хладнокровие в нужную минуту, очень естественно вписывался в образ бюрократа.

Наверняка в том же кабинете сейчас сидела и его младшая сестра — Ада. Она всегда была где-то рядом, особенно если могла чем-то помочь и поддержать. Самая младшая в их компании, и, быть может, из-за этого она поддерживала среди друзей некую атмосферу детской наивности. Крис пусть и был старше всего на год, но его жизнь заставила повзрослеть намного раньше. Так же то, что Ада была ещё и младшей в семействе Олусов, их драгоценным оберегаемым цветочком, позволяло ей оставаться ребёнком ещё дольше. Крис любил её, как собственную младшую сестру. Одно её присутствие успокаивало, а наивное кукольное личико заставляло улыбаться. Они с Бенедиктом оказались совсем не похожи, как внешне, так и характерами. Возможно, виной тому разные матери, разная манера воспитания девочек и мальчиков у аристократов, а возможно всё сразу.

Была в их компании ещё одна девушка, эльфийка. Амисия Хейз, единственный ребёнок семьи Хейз, сильно отличалась от всех аристократов, которых встречал Крис, хотя не то, чтобы встречал он их часто. Она никогда не могла смириться с положениями, принятыми в высшем обществе, если они хоть как-то её угнетали. Девушка не должна заниматься фехтованием? Ами стала лучшей в своём классе, превосходя любого мужчину. Женщинам не место в отряде Гончих, да ещё и на посту главы? Ха! Попробуйте её остановить. Пусть в этом и сыграл свою роль её статус, но даже для аристократки получить должность главы отряда Гончих в 18 лет — большой почёт. Кристиан, пусть и не любил фарс с Гончими, не мог не восхищаться абсолютно всем, что делала эта девушка. Во многом именно из-за неё Элингтону удалось подружиться сразу со столькими аристократами, у которых не принято поддерживать общение со средним и тем более низшим классом. Но, как уже говорилось, Амисию это никогда не останавливало, а Бенедикт и Ада были очень лояльными людьми. Со всеми её взглядами на жизнь даже странно, что Ами согласилась на этот фиктивный брак с Бенедиктом. Возможно, потому что это именно Бенедикт.

После мысли об обручении Ами и Бена воображение, почему-то, быстро нарисовало девушку в своём кабинете, что-то обсуждающую с Виктором. С аристократкой старший из сыновей Элингтон познакомился намного позже Кристиана, когда вступил в ряды Гончих и оказался с ней в одном отряде, а потом и под её руководством. И именно из-за того, что последний год Амисия занимала руководящую должность, она и отвечала за перевод Виктора. Возможно, она также приложила руку к его столь скорому продвижению по карьерной лестнице. В самом начале Крис был уверен, что эти двое никогда не найдут общий язык, но к его собственному удивлению, они довольно легко сошлись характерами. Подумав об этом, Крис раздражённо выдохнул и ударил по заготовке сильнее, чем следовало. К счастью, с ней ничего не случилось, но в награду он получил недовольный взгляд отца и осуждающее цоканье.

Стараясь, больше не навлекать на себя гнев родителей, Кристиан силился как можно быстрее закончить работу. Успев как раз к перерыву, он бросил все свои вещи, где стоял, и мигом вылетел из перегретого помещения. Уже на улице он облегчённо и протяжно выдохнул, сгибаясь пополам, разморенный жарой. С помощью магии он остудил воздух вокруг себя так сильно, что пар повалил изо рта густыми клубами. Постояв так ещё какое-то время, взвешивая все «за» и «против», Элингтон решил, что не сможет дотерпеть до конца рабочего дня и, рискуя остаться без обеда, ужина и следующего завтрака, ринулся со всех ног в сторону Стены.

* * *

Стена представляла собой границу, отделявшую Замок Риммона и дома принявших его сторону аристократов от среднего и низшего класса всех примыкающих округов. Представители последних двух могли попасть за стену только по особой бумаге в качестве наёмного персонала или с целью торговли. Внутри искусственно воздвигнутого кольца сосредоточились истоки всех промысловых сфер королевства. Здесь начинались дороги и здесь же они заканчивались. Буквально: в целях безопасности проезд через центральный округ запретили, а все входы и выходы строго охраняли. Говорили, раньше этой стены не существовало, и люди могли спокойно посещать столицу или пересекать её, чтобы быстро попасть с севера на юг или с запада на восток. Однако сейчас, глядя на эту заросшую мхом и плющом, побитую временем исполинскую ограду, трудно представить, что её тут когда-то могло не существовать.

Его друзья жили по соседству друг с другом прямо под стеной, но за её пределами, что делало возможными их встречи. Не сказать, чтобы Крис не мог пробраться внутрь, ведь за столько лет обнаружили множество обходных путей в столицу, но все они были опасными, а проход через них чреват последствиями. Путь Элингтон держал в поместье Олусов, так как семейство Хейз его не особо жаловало, да и Амисия, скорее всего, всё ещё пребывала в штабе.

Добравшись до границы районов, Крис замер в нерешительности. Что он вообще собрался говорить своим друзьям? Эта идея пришла ему в голову совершенно внезапно: вчера Крис вспомнил о семейном тайнике с книгами и решил перечитать свои любимые детские рассказы. Книг у Элингтонов хранилось очень мало, но самой любимой был сборник записанных от руки рассказов, который, по всей видимости, раньше был чьим-то дневником. Кристиан мог только гадать, являлась ли эта книга семейной реликвией, или попала к ним в руки случайно. Он лишь помнил, как сам рос на этих сказках, как и отец до него, и дед. В сборнике хранились как выдумки и легенды, передававшиеся из уст в уста, так и некоторые истории из жизни автора. И все они показывали, каким был когда-то Элигнор. Когда не было дезалов с их порядками и самопровозглашённым превосходством над остальными расами. Когда повсюду не сновали Гончие, заставляя трястись от страха даже ни в чём неповинных людей, совершая над ними самосуд, арестовывая и убивая просто по собственной прихоти. И когда не было этого яркого контраста между кастами. Сейчас, стоя на пороге района аристократов, Крис видел это предельно ясно: невзрачные пошарпанные дома середняков буквально стояли в тени высившихся над ними роскошных особняков. Тут и там кипела жизнь, люди, каждый занятый своей работой, суетились возле своих лавок и бакалей, каждую минуту думая о том, как остаться на плаву и прокормить семью. И ведь это даже не бедняцкий район. У аристократов же всё тихо и мирно, им, по большому счёту, не о чем волноваться, всё делалось за них. Крис тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение: нельзя было так думать, ведь он знал, что не все аристократы паразитируют на своих подневольных. Его друзья — не такие.

Взгляд Элингтона вырвал из толпы отряд Гончих, патрулирующих местность. Видно, что отряд состоял из какого-то сброда, купившегося на лестные предложения агитационного отдела, но даже перед ними людям приходилось раболепно расступаться. Поймав на себе взгляд одной из ищеек, Крис, в очередной раз наступая на горло своей гордости, спрятал глаза. Оставаться здесь дольше опасно: любой, кто слонялся по району без дела, рисковал навлечь на себя внимание заскучавших Гончих. Как, впрочем, и занятый работой тоже. Наконец найдя в себе решимость, а также мотивированный появлением отряда, Кристиан двинулся дальше. Добрался до места он довольно быстро, благо, дом находился недалеко от районной границы. На порог поместья его пустили без проблем: все его знали, да и Олусы заправляли землями, на чьей территории находилась их кузница, так что, с тех пор, как стал работать с отцом, Крис часто приходил сюда с поручениями.

К его удивлению, все друзья уже были в сборе, в кабинете Бенедикта. Как только он зашёл, на него устремились три пары глаз: одна радостная — Ады, и две удивлённые — Ами и Бена.

— Амисия? Я думал, ты сегодня с Виктором, — с ноткой неожиданной радости спросил Кристиан. Краем глаза он заметил, как после упоминания брата на секунду напряглось лицо Бенедикта, но тот быстро вернул себе самообладание.

— Наша встреча – всего лишь формальность, все документы приготовили заранее, так что мы уже давно с ним закончили, — бесстрастно сказала девушка и вновь обернулась к старшему Олусу, чтобы закончить какие-то бумажные дела.

Пока они вполголоса обсуждали работу, Кристиан сел в кресло рядом с Адой и принялся нетерпеливо трясти ногой. Леди Олус, будто дождавшись своей очереди, радостно придвинулась, налив другу чай.

— Давно не виделись, — радостно произнесла она, ослепляя своей улыбкой. Ада всегда была искренне рада Крису и теперь, глядя в её кукольное личико, он немного расслабился, принимая чашку ароматного травяного чая. — Не выспался? Ты как-то напряжён, чай должен помочь. Я сама собирала букет трав! Будто знала, что придёшь, — девушка расхохоталась, звонко, как колокольчик.

— Спасибо, Ада, — эльф мягко улыбнулся подруге, делая небольшой глоток. Чай тёплой негой расплылся по телу, заставляя дышать чуть ровнее. — Ты как всегда молодец, — от его одобрения щёки девушки слегка заалели, и она уткнулась в книгу, которую читала, до того, как отвлеклась, скрывая своё смущение за нарочито выпущенными прядками русых волос. Элингтон тихо хохотнул над её неловкой игрой и перевёл взгляд на Амисию.

Мундир Гончих удивительно хорошо смотрелся на девушке: немного грубого покроя, из плотной ткани, сшитая специально на неё форма не портила женственности. Её глаза сияли лазурью в лучах падающего из окна света, а белоснежные волосы будто светились изнутри. На самом деле, светилась она вся. И это свечение оттеняло Бенедикта: каштановые волосы сейчас казались почти чёрными, как и серые глаза, укрытые тенью ресниц. Его кожа хоть и не обременена загаром, на фоне мраморной кожи эльфийки казалась гораздо темнее, чем есть на самом деле. Этот внешний контраст, спокойное выражение лиц обоих, то, как легко они обсуждали дела, которые никогда не будут ему понятны, заставляли Криса невольно задуматься: они идеально подходят друг другу. Ни ему, ни Виктору нечего было делать рядом.

За своими мыслями Крис не сразу заметил, как Хейз села в кресло напротив и, закинув ногу на ногу, выжидающе уставилась на него. Однако из мыслей его вырвало осторожное прикосновение Ады к предплечью.

— Всё в порядке? Неважно выглядишь, — обратилась к нему Амисия, в её ровном голосе звучали нотки беспокойства, что немного согрело сердце тёмного эльфа.

— Я в порядке, просто не спал всю ночь, — Крис слегка стушевался. Уверенность, с которой он сюда шёл, несколько ослабла, ведь толком обдумать свою идею так и не получилось, но об отступлении не могло быть и речи. Сделав глубокий вдох, парень собрался и продолжил, глядя прямо в голубые глаза собеседницы: — Помните, все те рассказы, которые мы читали в детстве? — осторожно начал Элингтон.

— Какие именно? Мы много читали раньше, — спокойно спросил Бенедикт, так и сидевший за столом.

— О русалках? — с надеждой спросила Ада. Их город находился довольно далеко от океана, и они никогда не покидали его пределов, потому младшая Олус с детства обожала рассказы про водных существ, в частности, про русалок. Крис никогда не понимал, чем её так восхищали эти твари: громадные и опасные, встречи с ними не сулили ничего хорошего ни случайным кораблям, ни даже представителям их вида.

— Нет. О том, каким был мир раньше, до Риммона, — под его решительным взглядом, Амисия несколько напряглась, поняв, что ни к чему хорошему этот разговор не приведёт.

— Так, и? — бросила она и выжидающе глянула на друга.

— Вы не думаете, что пора бы кому-нибудь взять дело в свои руки и восстановить его? — после недолгой паузы выпалил Крис.

На мгновение в комнате повисла гробовая тишина. Друзья пытались осмыслить сказанное, даже Ада недоверчиво подняла брови с видом доктора, выслушивающего жалобы душевнобольного. Первым молчание нарушил Бенедикт, хохотнув себе под нос и неодобрительно помотав головой.

— И кто же этот «кто-нибудь»? — он уже знал ответ, но хотел услышать это именно из уст друга.

— Мы. Все вместе, — Крис смотрел на него с вызовом – он готов был отстаивать свою идею.

— При всём уважении, Кристиан, — Амисия взяла инициативу в свои руки. От серьёзности её голоса Крис вновь стушевался, но сдаваться не хотел, так что смело выдержал её взгляд. Нас всего четверо. Мало для дворцового переворота, — в её ровном голосе не было осуждения, скорее желание кое-что уточнить. Для Бенедикта, как и для Криса, это звучало поощрением, из-за чего первый впервые за долгое время скинул с лица маску спокойствия и нахмурился.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, Амисия, — в голосе Бена слышалась твёрдость. Ведь если его не поддержит Амисия, то никто в этой комнате не поддержит, так что Олус решил сразу воззвать к голосу рассудка. — Вы не хуже меня знаете историю. Против него выступило всё королевство, и что теперь? Он восседает на троне, а его подчинённые есть в каждом уголке. Уже то, что мы начали этот разговор, просто смешно, — сказал Бен, и тон его не терпел пререкательств.

— А тебе не хуже меня известно, что любое дело начинается с малого! — Кристиан начинал закипать. Вот уже несколько дней он перечитывал старые книги, сохранившиеся в их семье. Представлял, каково это — жить в те времена, и жизнь эта представлялась прекрасной, чуть ли не беззаботной. Крис не собирался отступаться от этого чудесного ведения так легко.

От напряжения на лбу Бенедикта вздулась вена, он готов уже был вспылить, но решил не уподобляться Элингтону, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и прикрыл глаза, обдумывая что-то.

— Допустим, — начал Бенедикт снисходительно, будто, как и сестра, решил не спорить с больным человеком. Крис чувствовал зарождающуюся злость, но продолжал сохранять смиренное молчание. — Допустим, мы начнём это повстанческое движение. Слухи о зарождающихся мятежных мышлениях дойдут до замка, а там недалеко до Самаэля и Риммона. Что тогда? Они усилят охрану, начнут рейды, попытаются искоренить бунт ещё в зародыше. Найдут, откуда ноги растут и придут за нами. Ты готов так рискнуть? Подставить свою семью? Я — нет, — говорил он вкрадчиво, глядя на горе-бунтовщика поверх сплетённых пальцев, а Крис лишь больше закипал.

— Этого не будет! — не в силах и дальше оставаться на месте, Элингтон соскочил со своего места и встал прямо перед столом Олуса. — Мы пустим слух, о том, что кто-то где-то планирует восстать против нынешнего порядка. Много людей, которых не устраивает нынешнее положение вещей, мы будем не одни: по всей стране появятся те, кто захочет нас поддержать. Ты знаешь, как быстро разносятся слухи, — Кристиан глянул на друга, как бы вопрошая: «Ну что ты на это скажешь?»

В ответ Бенедикт лишь устало вздохнул.

— Ещё лучше: ты хочешь подставить людей по всему королевству.

— Но!.. — начал было Крис, но Бен поднял руку, останавливая его. Крис обиженно надулся, и всё же замолк.

— Отлично. И какова твоя цель? Как ты планируешь менять нынешнюю власть? Как мы уже поняли ранее, простой силой дезалов не взять, они высшие существа.

— Наверняка есть какое-нибудь оружие, способное победить даже высших существ! Или заклинание, зелье на худой конец! Ни одно существо в мире не может быть неуязвимым, — возбуждённый Элингтон ходил по комнате, активно жестикулируя. Будто заворожённая, Ада непрерывно следила за ним, и в её глазах читался неприкрытый интерес. Девушка всегда была легка на подъём, в ней Крис даже не сомневался. Амисия же от комментариев решила пока воздержаться.

— С чего ты вообще решил, что они к чему-то уязвимы? Если бы это было так, то давно бы уже нашлось средство для борьбы с ними, — не сдавался Бенедикт. Недобрые чёртики, запрыгавшие в глазах Кристиана, и вернувшаяся на лицо самодовольная улыбка не сулили аристократу ничего хорошего и он несколько напрягся.

— Отличный вопрос, Бен! — разведя руки в стороны, как какой-то шоумен, Крис торжественно прошёлся по комнате, готовясь представить свою лучшую цирковую зверушку. — Зачем неуязвимым существам воздвигать вокруг столицы стены? Зачем тщательно отбирать круг лиц, вхожих внутрь? Почему они прячутся в крепости? — в его голосе пробежали заговорщические нотки. — Да потому что они знают, что не такие уж они и неуязвимые! — крикнул эльф и хлопнул по спинке кресла, отчего Ада вздрогнула. — Потому что есть что-то, способное им навредить, и потому прячутся заранее, потому что не знают, когда кто-нибудь это «что-то» отыщет и придёт мстить, — в конце он говорил медленно и тихо, чуть ли не шёпотом, так что Ада даже подалась вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать.

Закончив свою пламенную речь, Крис плюхнулся обратно в кресло и выжидающе глянул на Бенедикта.

Его слова Бену явно не понравились, и, тем не менее, было очевидно, что в вышесказанном он видел смысл. Пока в Олусе боролись возмущение и заинтересованность, ему на выручку пришла молчавшая до того Амисия.

— И как ты намереваешься искать это «что-то»? — её лицо так и оставалось бесстрастным весь разговор, однако глаза всё же выдавали заинтересованность.

— Я пока не знаю, — признал своё поражение Элингтон. — Я надеюсь на то, что со слухами о восстании могут прийти и слухи об оружии, — Крис снова начал нервно трясти ногой, неуверенно оглядывая друзей.

— И ты намереваешься спокойно сидеть и ждать, пока информация сама придёт к тебе в руки? — спросил Бен с небольшой насмешкой, зная, что смирение Кристиану не свойственно, но снова сбился, увидев в глазах последнего огонёк.

\- Помните легенду о заброшенной мысли? - весело поинтересовался у всех присутствующих, и у Бенедикта в частности.

\- О нет… - беспомощно простонал старший Олус.

\- О да, - ухмыльнулся Элингтон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> группа ВК: https://vk.com/cherchez_lombre


	3. Глава II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> группа ВК: https://vk.com/cherchez_lombre  
> изображение к главе: https://ibb.co/6PyMb3m

Кристиан проводил свой выходной за закрытой дверью спальни. Всё утро он просидел за столом, склонившись над листком бумаги, и тщательно выводил какие-то символы карандашом. Новая идея в один миг казалась прорывом, но при воплощении на бумаге оказывалась полным бредом. Один за другим исписанные листы отправлялись в мусорную корзину, а к обеду бумажные «снежки» уже валялись по всей комнате. Сперва лицо Криса было преисполнено сосредоточением, он тщательно продумывал каждую деталь, старался сделать всё идеально. Но спустя несколько часов усердной работы лицо затмило раздражением, на лбу проступила испарина, а в каждом движении чувствовалась нервозность. Наконец, он добился желанного результата: на листе красовался знак, придуманный им для обозначения повстанческого движения, а ниже располагалась надпись, призывающая всех недовольных вступать в их ряды. Разумеется, Крис не собирался сейчас идти на улицу и зазывать людей. Амисия и Бенедикт строго-настрого запретили ему даже думать о создании движения, взяв на себя ответственность за придумывание лучшего способа вербовки. Но Кристиан не был бы собой, если бы отказал себе в удовольствии придумать хотя бы символику и название. «Осверим» — ему нравилось, как звучало это слово. «Отряд за свержение Риммона» на вкус Элингтона было чересчур громоздко, а аббревиатура вышла ёмкой и запоминающийся. Крис с гордостью поднял прототип листовки перед собой, прикидывая, как она будет смотреться на стене объявлений, когда они решатся ими воспользоваться.

В его комнату бесцеремонно ворвались, и младший Элингтон, воровато прижав листок к груди, недовольно обернулся на гостя. Из-за сквозняка от распахнувшийся двери, лежавшие на полу комки бумаги разлетелись в разные стороны. На пороге стоял недовольный Виктор, испепеляя брата красноречивым взглядом.

— Отец уже двадцать минут не может тебя дозваться, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Чем ты тут занимаешься? — не было похоже, что Вика это действительно интересовало. Криса же волновало, видел ли брат, что было написано на листовке, так что он глядел на старшего, прицениваясь. — А впрочем, неважно. Живо вниз. И прибери здесь всё, — недовольно бросил Виктор, махнув рукой на творческий беспорядок. — Сейчас же, — и на прощанье хлопнул дверью, вновь разгоняя по углам бумажные перекати-поле.

— «Сесяс же», — передразнил брата Крис, хмуро глядя на дверь, как обиженный зверёк.

Впрочем, делать было нечего. Сунув листовку в сумку и наспех скидав все бумажки, Кристиан подхватил мусорное ведро, намереваясь позже избавиться от улик, и побежал по лестнице вниз.

Родителей парень нашёл на кухне. Мать, по обыкновению, суетилась за готовкой, а отец поблизости читал свежую газету. Подкравшись ближе, Крис прислушался к разговору.

— …совсем уже совесть потеряли, — донёсся до него раздражённый голос Марьям.

— Ходят слухи, что они собираются закрывать для округов торговлю с центром, — пробасил в ответ Эрик. Ответом ему послужил лишь нервный выдох матери.

— И что нам тогда делать? — вмиг стих стук ножа. Крис услышал, как мать подсела за стол к отцу. — В городе у нас скоро совсем не останется покупателей, у всех сейчас проблемы с деньгами из-за участившихся рейдов.

— Не волнуйся, это всего лишь слухи. Ты же знаешь, что у нас есть влиятельные клиенты в центральном округе, они точно не станут молчать, когда мы не придём за их деньжатами на этой неделе, — нарочито весело произнёс Эрик, стараясь приободрить жену.

Тянуть дальше и прятаться не было смысла, потому Кристиан вынырнул из своего убежища, представ в полной красе перед родителями.

— Ты меня звал? — осторожно поинтересовался Крис, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу: корзина, полная компромата, так и жгла ему руки.

Марьям, сидевшая в объятьях мужа, метнула на сына недовольный взгляд, но от комментариев воздержалась. Кристиану это не помешало отчётливо прочитать в её глазах осуждение за разгильдяйство. Этой женщине можно было и вовсе изъясняться одними лишь взглядами, и всё равно оставаться всегда понятой. Крис виновато улыбнулся, на что мать смиренно выдохнула, прикрыв глаза рукой, и вернулась к готовке.

— А вот и мой помощник, — громогласно и обыденно бодро произнёс Эрик, широко улыбаясь сыну, будто и не было никакого разговора минуту назад. Крис сразу понял, что его, как какого-то маленького ребёнка, не хотят беспокоить семейными проблемами, но обиду постарался скрыть. — Кристиан, мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил кое за чем, — отец встал из-за стола и отвёл младшего сына в сторону, дабы больше не нагружать жену разговорами о делах. — Сходи на Нижний рынок и купи всё из этого списка, — Эрик заговорщически сунул Крису в сумку свёрнутую бумажку и мешочек монет. — На этой неделе я планирую несколько расширить наш ассортимент. Кто знает, когда нас в следующий раз пустят в центр? Так что мне понадобится твоя помощь, — в глазах мужчины заплясали по-отечески тёплые огоньки. Крис весело заулыбался в ответ. Он гордился тем, что был нужен отцу в его работе. Не Виктор, а именно он.

— Будет сделано в лучшем виде!

Кристиан перехватил корзину одной рукой, а второй, сжатой в кулак, ударил себя в грудь. Выпрямившись по струнке, на манер Гончих, и горделиво вскинув голову, он вдобавок клацнул металлическими набойками на задниках сапог, издав характерный звук. Эрик из-под нависающих бровей оценивающе оглядел сына с головы до ног и с серьёзным выражением лица одобрительно кивнул. На секунду Элингтоны зависли в таких позах, хмуро глядя друг другу в глаза, после чего оба одновременно расхохотались.

— Тогда я побежал, — помахал на прощанье Крис и скрылся за входной дверью.

За этим спектаклем, он на секунду совсем позабыл о корзине, и, растеряно моргнув, вновь с удивлением обнаружил её в своих руках. Решив, что лучше всего будет сжечь улики, Крис забежал в кузницу и вытряхнул все бумажки в горн. Постояв немного и убедившись, что все они сгорели, он отставил ведро и двинулся в сторону бедняцкого района.

* * *

Нижний рынок находился на территории внешнего кольца города, где располагались дома бедняков, а также некоторых середняков. Район был неблагоприятным во всех отношениях. Состояние некоторых зданий заставляло трижды задуматься о том, как в них вообще можно проживать. А жили в них целыми коммунами, потому что только так можно было позволить себе хоть какую-то крышу над головой. У многих здесь не было даже этого: куда ни глянь, везде стояли, сидели и лежали бедняки, выглядящие так, будто уже давно стали частью местной архитектуры. Складывалось впечатление, что во внешнем кольце не хватало даже на цвета, настолько серым и мрачным казалось всё вокруг.

Но Нижний рынок был совершенно другим. Не менее отталкивающим, но более живым. Сердце бедняцкого района, сосредоточение бытия местных жителей. В отличие от рынков среднего кольца, он не располагался на отдельной площадь. Нижний рынок ютился на узких улочках, как грибница, прорастая даже в самые мелкие переулки, заполняя собой всё пространство, становясь неотъемлемой его частью. Он одновременно и давал жизнь, и высасывал её. Но насколько он был частью района и местных жителей, настолько и бедняки были частью него самого. Местные зависели от этого рынка. Торговый квартал пестрел многообразием рас и культур, представителей некоторых Крис видел впервые, о существовании других даже не догадывался. Были здесь и ему подобные, тёмные эльфы, но до такой степени изуродованные шрамами, оставленными на них жизнью, что об их принадлежности к его расе можно было догадаться лишь по смутным общим чертам: золотистым глазам, горящим на фоне обсидиановой кожи. На Нижнем рынке можно было найти всё, что душе угодно: от одежды и украшений, до любого рода информации, а также, если необходимо, людей для грязной и не очень работы. И главной прелестью для местных барыг было то, что никто не спрашивал, откуда взялся тот или иной товар, и почему он торгует и оружием, и детской одеждой, причём, в единственном числе.

Кристиан решил надолго не задерживаться: рынок одновременно и пугал, и манил. И больше всего пугала именно его манящая сторона. Крис с трудом продирался через толпу зевак. Он постоянно чувствовал то толчки других посетителей рынка, как и он, пытающихся пробиться к нужному прилавку, то цепкие руки продавцов, желающих убедить, что их товар — это именно то, что ему нужно. Наконец, Крис нашёл то, что искал. Эрициуса, ящера, торговавшего на этом рынке задолго до его рождения, Элингтон знал хорошо. Из здешних купцов он больше всех вызывал доверие, как минимум тем, что торговал не единичными товарами.

— Кри-ис-стиан! — протянул ящер, пробуя на вкус воздух перед собой подрагивающим от шипения раздваивающимся языком. — Давненько тебя не было видно-с, — он хитро прищурился, склонив голову чуть набок, изучая гостя. — Ты так вырос-с, а вс-сё никак не дорас-стёшь до с-своего отца, — Эрициус издевательски тянул каждое слово, всё больше растягивая чешуйчатые губы в хищной улыбке. От его глаз-щёлочек не ускользнули желваки, заигравшие на скулах Криса.

— А ты совсем не меняешься, Рици, — процедил в ответ Кристиан, подражая манере речи старого знакомого, и выжидающе прищурился, протягивая список и кошель.

Эрициус удовлетворённо моргнул, принимая из рук бумажку, и принялся изучать написанное, лениво подбрасывая в руке позвякивающий монетами мешочек. Наконец он отложил список в сторону, нырнул под прилавок, предусмотрительно спрятав кошель в поясную сумку, не удосужившись даже пересчитать. «Наверняка понял по весу, сколько там», — не без восхищения подумал Крис.

Внезапно Кристиан почувствовал какую-то неестественную лёгкость на плече: ремень сумки, стягивавший его поперёк груди, испарился, будто и не было его тут. Резко обернувшись и заметив в толпе удирающего гоблина, Крис, не раздумывая, рванул следом. С самого начала это было глупой затеей. Гоблин, как минимум, обладал неоспоримым преимуществом в росте: пока Кристиан пробивался сквозь толпу, коротышка умело лавировал между ног посетителей рынка, как ручеёк меж камней. К тому же, воришка явно знал район лучше, и пока запыхавшийся Крис добрался до ближайшей развилки, того уже и след простыл. Спрашивать о гоблине у прохожих смысла не было — местные своих не выдавали, так что Кристиан, ругнувшись, повернул назад.

Откуда-то слева раздался скрипучий голос проповедника Старой церкви. Элингтон так давно их не видел, что даже удивился — они до сих пор существовали. Так что он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии подойти поближе и послушать.

— Сколько можно прогибаться под узурпатора, — эмоционально продолжал он свою речь, обращая её одновременно ко всем и ни к кому. Несмотря на столпотворение на улице, вокруг оратора оставалось много свободного места — прохожие старались обходить его стороной, как болезного, чем Кристиан воспользовался, вырвавшись из потока людей на пустой пятачок. Проповедник же, получив, наконец, внимание, полностью сосредоточился на Крисе, вещая теперь только ему одному.

— Разве вы не видите, что всё это ниспосланное на нас испытание? — старец протянул руку к слушателю, однако не прикасался, соблюдая, из уважения, дистанцию. Его глаза, укутанные белесой пеленой, плавали из стороны в сторону, пытаясь выхватить образ Криса из тумана, видного только ему одному. Он был так глубоко стар, что складывалось впечатление, будто любое прикосновение может принести ему нестерпимую боль. Бледная кожа оратора почти сливалась с грязным от времени и многочисленных стирок, но всё ещё белым одеянием Старой церкви. Только сейчас Элингтон понял, что мужчина очень сильно выделялся из окружения и на фоне серых, безнадёжно закоптившихся зданий, будто светился изнутри. Истинный представитель своей ныне запрещённой и от того оскудевшей религии, восхваляющей Санктов. — Если мы продолжим и дальше отворачиваться от Господ наших, восхваляя неугодных Им, Они отвернутся от нас. Братья и сестры, вспомните же, под кем ходили наши предки. Отрекитесь от демонов ныне правящих и вознесите мысли свои к Господам нашим, Санктам, — на последних словах проповедник сухо закашлялся и вынужденно закончил. Слегка склонившись в благословении перед Крисом, старик медленно побрёл вглубь трущоб.

Постояв так ещё немного, глядя вслед удаляющемуся старцу, перед которым люди из страха расступались в мнимом уважении, Крис побрёл обратно к лавке Эрициуса, преисполненный задумчивой серьёзностью. Ящер на том же месте терпеливо ждал возвращения своего нерадивого клиента.

— Ну как, догнал? — с лёгкой издёвкой в голосе поинтересовался Рици. Получив в ответ убийственный взгляд Кристиана, торговец примирительно поднял руки. — С-сам ведь з-снаешь: у нас-с на Торге клювом не щёлкай. Надеюс-сь, там не было ничего ценного? — притворно искренне поинтересовался Эрициус.

— Не было, — обиженно отмахнулся Крис, думая о том, как хорошо, что он успел отдать Рицу деньги. Однако в следующую секунду от пришедшего к нему осознания по спине пробежал холодок.

«Листовка!» — пульсировало в его голове.

Если тот гоблин был торговцем информацией, то это станет настоящей катастрофой. Благо, в сумке не было ничего, что указывало непосредственно на него, иначе информаторы могли бы получить крупную сумму за голову потенциального предателя. Но, с другой стороны, это всего лишь бумажка, и бумажка в единственном экземпляре. Другое дело, бегай он и расклеивай эти листовки, призывая всех восстать. «Надеюсь, это сойдёт за очень плохую шутку», — пытался мысленно успокоить себя Кристиан. Из раздумий его вырвали нетерпеливые щелчки пальцев, и Элингтон вновь вернул своё внимание Рицу.

— Здесь всё, что было в с-списке. Плюс-с новая с-сумка. Подарок, в з-снак доброй воли постоянному клиенту, — Эрициус одним движением выудил из-под лавки приличную сумку из парусины, поставил её перед Крисом и расплылся в слащавой улыбке. Внутри что-то звякнуло с характерным металлическим звуком.

— Спасибо, Рици, — Кристиан выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ, повесил сумку поперёк груди и печально побрёл в сторону дома.

* * *

— Давай, дружок, ещё немного, — подбадривал отец пыхтящего под тяжестью ящика Криса. Последнее усилие и весь товар был загружен в возницу и готов к транспортировке в центр. — Вот так. Отличная работа, сынок, — Эрик потрепал по плечу отпрыска, отчего уставшие ноги чуть не подкосились и тот едва не потерял равновесие.

— Надеюсь, ты продашь всё. Не хотелось бы снова таскать всё это, — невесело отозвался Кристиан и принялся разминать занемевшие плечи.

Всю неделю отец и сын не покидали кузницу. Эрик привычно занимался ковкой оружия, а Крис изготавливал ювелирные изделия. Для парня такая работа была в новинку и поначалу получалась ужасно. Спустя несколько испорченных браслетов и колец, начало выходить что-то не то, чтобы изящное, но, во всяком случае, сносное. Аристократки такое вряд ли купят, но вот не особо искушённые середняки вполне. Благоприятно сказывалось на работе ещё и то, что теперь ему не приходилось проводить так много времени рядом с пышущим жаром горном, что не могло его не радовать. Казалось, отец решил сжалиться над Крисом, а тот, в благодарность, старался изо всех сил. В конечном итоге вдвоём они сумели подготовить несколько ящиков товаров на продажу.

— Знаешь, я очень тобой горжусь, — Эрик добродушно улыбнулся, глядя на сына. — Мы с твоей мамой знаем, что ты считаешь, будто бы мы любим Виктора больше, чем тебя, но это не так. Не буду говорить, что мы любим вас обоих одинаково, потому что вы разные и любовь, стало быть, у нас к вам разная. Просто знай, что я горжусь тобой. Я вижу, как тебе тяжело работать в кузнице, но также вижу, что ты продолжаешь, потому что сам этого хочешь. Не знаю уж, из любви к кузнечному делу, или чтобы произвести на меня впечатление, — мужчина хохотнул, слегка толкнув Криса локтем в бок, заранее прерывая зреющее в сыне праведное возмущение. — И я рад работать с тобой, — Эрик заговорщически склонился к уху Кристиана. — К тому же, иногда я и вправду устаю от излишней серьёзности твоего брата, — и они оба тихо рассмеялись.

От внезапного откровения отца у Криса стыдливо загорелись кончики ушей, хоть он и был собой жутко горд. Теперь в нём боролись два желания: пойти к Виктору и позлорадствовать, или оставить это между ним и отцом. Недолго думая, Кристиан всё же выбрал второе.

Как раз в этот момент в их сторону из дома двинулись оставшиеся члены семейства Элингтонов.

— Вспомнишь лучик…— шепнул себе под нос Крис, глядя на брата, несущего в руках собранную матерью сумку с провизией и какой-то свиток.

— Вот, — Виктор протянул свиток отцу. — Удалось получить разрешение только на три дня и то с большим трудом, — теперь Крис понял, где всё утро пропадал брат, и почему не помог с подготовкой. — Из-за всех этих убийств аристократов, въезд в центральный округ сильно ограничили. Даже с разрешением, большой вопрос, пропустят ли через ворота, — Виктор перевёл взгляд на уставившегося на него Кристиана и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Вот уже несколько недель всё внимание жителей королевства было захвачено таинственным Убийцей аристократов. Поначалу этому не придали особого значения: покушения на жизнь членов высшего общества были редкостью, и все случаи списывались на подневольных убиенного. Середняков, по большому счёту, эта новость не беспокоила, бедняков и вовсе радовала, и только аристократам не давала покоя. Число убийств лишь росло, они происходили в разных уголках Элигнора, но поговаривали, что это дело рук одного и того же преступника. Аристократы требовали от Гончих усиления защиты, и теперь никому не было от последних житья.

В городе нарастало напряжение: повсеместно сновали гвардейцы, увеличилось число патрульных отрядов, как и выросло их вмешательство в жизнь простого народа. Гончим не нравился выросший объём работы и обязательств, и компенсацию они искали в домах середняков. Тех, в свою очередь, не устраивали усилившиеся нападки и поборы, отчего росли цены на их товары. Бедняки, которые без того мало что могли себе позволить, теперь и вовсе оказались запертыми внутри своих районов. Недовольство незримо росло, пропитывая все слои общества, проникая в голову каждому жителю, образуя внутри пузырь, готовый лопнуть в любую секунду.

— Что же, будем надеяться на вес нашей фамилии и личную печать городского главы Гончих, — оптимистично заверил сына Эрик, принимая из его рук сумку с едой. — В центре нас все знают, так что три дня — это даже много. Уверен, что распродам всё в первый же день, — отец подмигнул Виктору.

Ещё раз проверив, всё ли на месте и в порядке ли лошади, Эрик, попрощавшись с семьёй, двинулся в сторону Стены.

* * *

Прибыв на пропускную площадь, Эрик с удивлением обнаружил на ней столпотворение. «Вот те на!» — подумал мужчина, останавливая лошадей на въезде. Слезая с возницы, Элингтон продолжал осматривать собравшихся, пытаясь понять, в чём же дело.

— А вот и ты, — угрюмо проронил подошедший к нему Мёрдок, хозяин лавки по соседству, каменных дел мастер, друг семьи, а также один из немногих гномов, чья семья в своё время предпочла не изменять родному городу со столицей.

— Мёрдок! — обрадовался товарищу Эрик и склонился, чтобы похлопать того по плечу в знак приветствия. — Что тут происходит? Почему ворота до сих пор закрыты?

Гном оправил сбившуюся от приветствия одежду и недовольно скрестил руки на груди, глядя в ту сторону, где, предположительно, должен был находиться пост Гончих.

— Мы торчим здесь уже несколько часов. А кто-то и со вчерашнего дня. Отказываются пропускать, псы проклятые, — злобно пробурчал Мёрдок в ответ. — Говорят, мол, из-за участившихся случаев нападения на аристократов, вход в столицу запрещён для всех без исключений, чтоб их тени забрали, — для пущей убедительности гном плюнул себе под ноги.

Эрик присвистнул, пытаясь в полной мере осознать происходящее. Тем временем нетерпеливый гул толпы всё нарастал.

— Сволочи! Только и знаете, как драть с нас деньги, а зарабатывать не даёте!

— Вот-вот! Да если б среди нас был убийца, он бы скорее за вас взялся!

— Именно! Наши аристократы живут по совести, а у вас её уже совсем не осталось! Живёте за наш счёт, так ещё и хватает наглости нам что-то запрещать!

Со всех сторон сыпались угрозы и жалобы. Недовольство толпы силилось с каждой минутой, и, в противовес ему, угасало терпение постовых.

— Тихо вы! — прогремело над головами, и все присутствующие замолкли в надежде услышать ответы. Не все видели источник голоса, но зато прекрасно слышали. — По всем городам был разослан приказ об усилении защиты на улицах, и нашим подразделением было принято решение закрыть въезд в столицу до дальнейших указаний.

В ту же секунду толпа зашумела с новой силой. 

— Если они рассчитывали этим всех успокоить, то у них не вышло, — пытаясь перекричать гул, обратился Эрик к Мёрдоку.

Не услышав ответ друга, Элингтон пошёл напролом через толпу, решив попытаться поговорить с постовыми. Увидев отряд, преграждающий подступ к воротам, Эрик жалобно простонал. Среди всех местных Гончих, эти были самыми бесшабашными и бессовестными, даже по меркам самих Гончих. Виктор как-то рассказывал про Бранна, главу их отряда: не будучи аристократом, он пробился наверх благодаря исчерпывающим налоговым сборам. Но он славился не только этим. Тролли, подобные ему, редко обладали магией, но, если и обладали, то практически бесконтрольной, взрывной, а оттого более устрашающей. Остальные его прихвостни совестью также не отличались. Но, делать нечего, все здесь нуждались в торговле с центральным округом, а значит, надо было попасть за Стену.

— Послушайте, — примирительно обратился Эрик к Бранну, восседавшему на наспех сколоченной трибуне. Тролль-полукровка перевёл на него свой высокомерный взгляд, ожидая продолжения. — Пропустить нас в столицу в ваших же интересах. Если мы не будем торговать, то и не сможем платить налог, — Элингтон старался выглядеть дружелюбным. Он прекрасно знал, что этих постовых не интересовало ничего, кроме собственной выгоды.

Однако продолжить ему не дали. И без того взвинченная толпа, вновь вспомнив о поборах, окончательно потеряла терпение.

— Слыхали мы, что в городе планируют восстание против вас, иродов, и таких как вы! — от науськивающей речи говорящего так и разило желчью.

— Давно пора было от вас избавиться! — тут же подхватили остальные.

От слов о восстании Гончие заметно напряглись. То ли от того, что они, как и Эрик, слышали про это впервые, то ли как раз потому, что слышать это им приходилось не впервой. Последней каплей стал камень, метко брошенный кем-то из толпы, и прилетевший прямо в лоб Бранна. Тупой звук, с которым снаряд ударился о дубовую голову тролля, походил на тот, с которым лопнуло бы его терпение, если бы это мог услышать каждый из присутствующих.

— Публичное проявление недовольства властью! Нападение на гвардейца! — взревел Бранн, и спустя секунду разорвался метнувшимися во все стороны молниями.

Не разбирая, свой или чужой, Бранн искрился, паля молниями во всех окружающих. Первая ударила в его собственного прихвостня, и в мгновение его бездыханное тело рухнуло на землю. Толпа с криками ринулась в разные стороны. Кто мог, пытался создать щиты и прикрыть остальных, кто-то просто бежал, расталкивая всех вокруг. Одна из молний метнулась в женщину, стоявшую позади Эрика, так что ему хватило выставленной в сторону руки, чтобы весь заряд принял на себя железный наруч. Удар оказался сильней, чем он рассчитывал. Элингтон, скривившись от боли, прижимая раненую руку к груди, не устоял на ногах и бессильно упал на колени. Подняв глаза, он лишь успел увидеть кричащего от боли Бранна, чьи глаза и рот искрились рвущимся изнутри светом, а кожа начала плавиться от сформировавшегося вокруг него электрического поля. А также молнию, метнувшуюся точно в него.

* * *

Виктора срочно вызвали на внеплановое собрание. Добравшись до места, он не сразу понял, что его смущает. Вскоре пришло осознание: впервые Элингтон так отчётливо видел здание городского штаба. Расположенное рядом с центральной дорогой и под железнодорожными путями, обычно укрытое клубами пара от машин и поездов, покидающих центр и возвращающихся, и которых сейчас не было видно, оно представало перед ним совершенно отчётливо. К штабу подтягивались главы отрядов. Среди смутно знакомых лиц, Виктор выцепил Амисию и поспешил присоединиться к ней.

— Не знаешь, по какому поводу собрание? — шепнул Элингтон на ухо аристократке, когда они подходили к залу советов.

— Из-за каких-то сомнительных слухов, — шепнула в ответ Хейз. — Может, выяснилось что-то про нашумевшего убийцу, — предположила она. От дальнейшего разговора пришлось воздержаться, так как в зал вошёл Иден, городской глава Гончих.

— Среди бедняков пошли разговоры о готовящемся восстании против власти, — без лишних формальностей начал он, рассматривая собравшихся поверх своих очков.

Увидев в лицах присутствующих всеобщее непонимание, выдержав паузу, Иден развернулся к своему столу. Взяв какую-то бумажку, мужчина продемонстрировал её собравшимся. Виктору потребовалось время, чтобы вглядеться в листок, и всего секунда на осознание, что символ, нарисованный на нём, кажется ему знакомым. Что-то подобное на днях рисовал Крис, когда Вик вошёл в его комнату. От понимания, что Кристиан тогда явно не хотел, чтобы Виктор видел этот листок, по спине пробежал холодок.

«Что же ты наделал?» — обречённо простонал про себя Элингтон.

— Это нашли у торгаша, который распространялся про восстание. Знаете, что гласит листовка? — в голосе Идена звучало негодование. Ещё раз глянув в зал, он развернул к себе листок и, прокашлявшись, принялся читать. — «Осверим — Отряд за свержение Риммона. Присоединяйтесь, если устали от гнёта тирана!» — он читал с издёвкой и, закончив, отложил листок в сторону. Кто-то неуверенно загоготал, но, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд Идена, тут же умолк. — Как вы могли допустить распространение подобных слухов? — гаркнул глава, с силой ударив по массивной столешнице. — Кто ответственен за Нижний рынок? — начальник выглядел требовательно, а вокруг его ладоней начал клубиться дым.

— Мой отряд, сэр, — произнесла малознакомая Виктору женщина в возрасте. Кажется, её звали Карен. Она старалась казаться смелой, но ни для неё, ни для кого здесь не было секретом, что в лучшем случае ей грозит увольнение. Всё сейчас зависело от того, чем обернётся её проступок. Ответом им стал приглушённый всхлип Карен, начавшей внезапно хватать ртом воздух и царапающей свою шею. От натуги она вся раскраснелась, на лбу проступил пот, и набухли сосуды, но вскоре всё закончилось, и она безвольно повалилась на стол. С её губ стекали тонкие струйки дыма, тут же устремившиеся к Идену.

— Вы хоть знаете, чем эта выходка обернулась? На пропускной площади из-за этого Бранну сорвало крышу и он поубивал кучу народу. — Иден смотрел на каждого так, будто тот самолично был виноват в произошедшем. Виктору показалось, что взгляд главы задержался на нём несколько дольше, и из-за плохого предчувствия у него вспотели ладони. — Из-за этого город лишился многих хороших купцов, а значит, теперь грозит упадок экономики.

Вик не на шутку разволновался. Ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий, чтобы продолжать сидеть и слушать, вместо того, чтобы послать всё к чёрту и кинуться к Стене. Амисия, заметив волнение Виктора, осторожно положила руку ему на предплечье. На Элингтона это произвело мгновенный эффект: тяжело выдохнув, он, немного успокоившись, взял себя в руки.

— А мне теперь придётся отчитываться перед Арироном, что за дерьмо происходит в нашем чёртовом городе, — дым начал клубиться вокруг, пугая всех присутствующих. Главы отрядов, как один, затаили дыхание, стараясь не вдыхать магию командира. Убедившись, что он произвёл желаемый эффект, Иден успокоился. — Все свободны.

Ему не надо было повторять дважды — спустя минуту зал был практически пуст. Виктор и Амисия остались в числе последних.

— Элингтон, — окликнул его Иден. — Задержитесь.

Глянув на Хейз и проводив её взглядом до дверей, Виктор вернулся к столу главы.

— Пришёл список погибших на площади, и в нём имя вашего отца. Соболезную, — безразлично произнёс командир, отворачиваясь к своим бумагам.

* * *

  
Впервые за долгое время Крис проводил время с матерью. Виктор ушёл по каким-то делам, так что, оставшись дома вдвоём, они решили заняться готовкой. Марьям обычно никого не подпускала к кухне, когда она готовила, но сегодня, в виде исключения, разрешила сыну помочь.

— Мам, а кем ты мечтала быть до встречи с отцом? — осторожно задал Кристиан давно интересующий его вопрос.

Марьям даже перестала нарезать овощи и с несколько насмешливым выражением лица обернулась к сыну.

— Что значит кем? — парировала она, будто ответ был очевиден любому, кроме её собственного отпрыска. — Разумеется, я мечтала стать любимой женой и счастливой матерью двух сыновей. Одного выдающегося, и одного полного… энтузиазма, — последнее слово было произнесено с шутливым пренебрежением. Увидев по насупившемуся выражению лица Кристиана, что она возымела желаемый эффект, Марьям звонко рассмеялся.

Преисполненная домашними заботами, мать редко смеялась. Но смех у неё был крайне заразный, и, когда она была счастлива, с ней радовался весь дом. Вот и Крис, не выдержав, прыснул в ответ на её замечание.

— Нет, мам, я серьёзно, — для большей убедительности, Элингтон отложил нож, вытер руки о полотенце и развернулся к матери. — Было же что-то, что тебе нравилось? Сомневаюсь, что ты любила сидеть целыми днями дома и готовить, пока муж и дети на работе. Это не в твоём характере, — продолжал науськивать он.

Глубоко вздохнув, Марьям прекратила колдовать над кастрюлей и глянула в окно, будто пытаясь что-то припомнить.

— У моего отца была ювелирная мастерская, — задумчиво начала она, продолжая смотреть в окно. — В детстве я любила возиться там, перебирать драгоценные камушки, любоваться тем, как красиво играет свет на поверхности разных металлов. Когда подросла, отец решил начать приобщать меня к семейному делу. Прямо как ты с Эриком сейчас, — Марьям тепло посмотрела на сына и улыбнулась. В её глазах явственно читались проблески ностальгии, и Кристиану нравилось видеть мать такой. — По молодости я думала, что, когда вырасту, унаследую нашу лавку, и мы с мужем будем содержать её вместе. Но в один из дней к отцу пришёл коллега со своим сыном, для обмена умениями. Так я и встретила Эрика. После этого мне уже не были нужны ни наша старая лавка, ни украшения, — Марьям выпрямилась, показывая, что гордится главной ценностью в своей жизни — семьёй. — Однако, в своё время, в том, что касается ювелирного мастерства, я была в сто крат лучше твоего отца. Только ему не говори, он обижается, когда я это вспоминаю, — подмигнула сыну Марьям.

— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Крис в ответ.

Из прихожей раздался жуткий грохот распахнувшейся двери, напугавший Элингтонов. Кристиан схватил нож со стола и встал перед матерью, стараясь закрыть её от вторженцев. Появившийся на пороге кухни Виктор успокоил семейство, однако вид его пугал не меньше возможного нападения бандитов. Растрёпанный, выдохшийся из-за долгого бега и с разъярённым взглядом, затуманенным плохо сдерживаемыми слезами, он резким шагом двинулся на Криса, заставляя того отступить.

— Ты, — прорычал Виктор, подлетев к брату, и, вместо продолжения диалога, сжал руку в кулак и крепко врезал ему в челюсть, отчего тот неловко пошатнулся. От падения Криса спас сам же Виктор, схвативший его за грудки. — Это всё из-за тебя, — Вик тряханул брата, с силой прижав свою жертву к стене.

— Да что же ты такое творишь! — в сердцах крикнула Марьям, безуспешно пытаясь оттащить сыновей друг от друга. — Объясни, что случилось?

— Что случилось? — разъярённо вопрошал Виктор, продолжая вдавливать перепуганного брата в стену. — Из-за него погибла куча людей, вот что случилось! — крикнул он, из-за чего мать в недоумении отпустила рукав его формы. — Из-за него умер отец! — последнюю фразу он выкрикнул прямо в лицо Криса.

В комнате повисла тишина. Слышалось лишь тяжёлое дыхание Виктора, ожидающего оправданий. Поняв, что до Кристиана, видимо, не дошёл смысл сказанного, он грубо отпустил брата, и тот рухнул на пол.

— Я видел, как ты что-то рисовал на днях в своей комнате, — Виктор угрожающе понизил голос, присаживаясь на корточки напротив Криса, смотрел тому прямо в глаза, читая в них лишь мольбу и непонимание. — Что-то с четырёхлистником, — он говорил медленно, наблюдая, как в глазах брата зарождается осознание. — Что-то, что ты не хотел, чтобы я видел, — теперь лицо Криса выражало отчаяние. — И из-за этого сегодня на пропускной площади случилась бойня, в которой погиб отец! — вновь заорал он, с силой ударяя стену рядом с головой младшего Элингтона, заставляя вздрогнуть всех присутствующих. — Не знаю, как эта листовка оказалась у Идена, но он был в ярости! Серьезно, Крис? «Отряд за свержение Риммона»? Ты совсем с ума сошёл, чем ты думал? — в отчаянии повторял Виктор, но ответов так и не получил. В конце концов, ему это надоело, и он встал, растирая по лицу предательски выступившие слёзы. — Ты такой идиот, — даже не посмотрев на брата, Вик развернулся и обессиленно побрёл в свою комнату.

От осознания сказанного, Крис содрогался всем телом. Слёзы неудержимым потоком хлынули по щекам, и трясущиеся руки отказывались их вытирать. Парень беспомощно глянул на мать, но в ответ наткнулся на её глаза, полные ужаса и недоверия. Его будто парализовало.

«Всё должно было быть не так. Всё должно было быть совсем не так», — крутилось в голове.

Не в силах больше выдерживать взгляд матери, Кристиан подскочил с места и стыдливо бросился в свою комнату. Наверху он принялся беспорядочно сбрасывать вещи в подаренную Эрициусом сумку. В его голове не было ни единой мысли. Казалось, что все силы, которые можно было потратить на раздумья, уходили на то, чтобы выплакаться. Крис остановился лишь тогда, когда в сумке не осталось места. Он замер, тяжело дыша, лихорадочно соображая, что делать дальше. Оставаться дома он не мог из-за чувства вины. Это правда был он, он во всём виноват. Бенедикт и Амисия говорили ему сидеть на месте, но он их не послушал. В очередной раз они оказались правы, а он совершил неисправимую глупость, за которую никогда не сможет простить себя. Взревев от отчаяния и собственного бессилия, он со всей силы ударил кулаком в тяжёлую дверцу шкафа, мгновенно сгибаясь пополам из-за пронзившей боли. В ту же секунду прекратился и поток слёз, позволяя, наконец, нормально думать. Кристиан сидел на полу, тяжело дыша и баюкая на груди повреждённую руку. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как довести дело до конца. Теперь для него это было чем-то личным. Сдастся сейчас — и смерть отца окажется напрасной. Если он уйдёт из семьи как можно дальше, Виктор, он был уверен, сможет защитить мать со своим новым статусом. Так что Кристиану больше здесь не было места. Решившись, он нацепил сумку с вещами и, в последний раз оглядев комнату, мысленно с ней попрощался и тихо спустился вниз.

В кухне никого не было. Незаконченный ужин так и остался стоять на столе. Мать, похоже, решила последовать примеру старшего сына и уединиться в комнате. Так даже лучше, не нужно ничего объяснять, и не нужно прощаться. Однако, уйти совсем молча он не смог. Аккуратно оставив на столе короткую записку со словами: «Простите меня, теперь я сделаю всё правильно», Кристиан тихо покинул отчий дом.

Дом Олусов был сейчас единственным местом, куда он мог пойти. Как и прежде, он ни за что не справился бы без друзей, впрочем, слушать наставления Бенедикта легче, чем наставления Амисии, так что в данный момент выбор казался очевидным. Дойдя до поместья, Крис уже собрался было постучать, как дверь перед ним распахнулась. На пороге стояла взволнованная Ада, судя по одежде, собравшаяся уходить. Увидев Кристиана на пороге, она растерялась, но уже в следующую секунду заключила парня в крепкие объятья.

— Что… — настал черёд Элингтона растеряться. Он попытался аккуратно отодвинуть от себя девушку, но та лишь сильнее стиснула руки. Подняв глаза, он увидел позади Ады не менее взволнованного Бенедикта.

— Мы уже знаем, — коротко объяснил он. Подойдя ближе, он по-братски притянул к себе Криса и ободряюще похлопал по спине.

— Всё будет хорошо, ты не виноват, — голос Ады, зажатой между двух парней, звучал глухо, но оттого не менее тепло.

— Пойдём внутрь, нечего стоять на пороге, — позвал Бенедикт, пропуская всех в дом и закрывая за собой дверь.

Расположились по обыкновению в кабинете Бена. Ада уже суетилась, готовя чай, и беспокойно поглядывала на Криса. Тот теперь, будто оглушённый, сидел в своём облюбленном кресле и глядел на свою повреждённую руку, которая уже начала опухать.

— Вот, выпей, согрейся, — Ада всунула ему в руки чашку чая. Кристиан уже хотел сказать, что не замёрз, но потом до него дошло, что она не это имела в виду. Девушка же хлопотала над его подбитой рукой, аккуратно намазывая на костяшки какую-то приятно пахнущую зеленоватую пасту.

Случайная слеза упала прямо в горячий напиток. Крис поспешил отставить чашку в сторону и утереть вновь хлынувшие слёзы, но они никак не поддавались. Встрепенувшаяся Ада тут же подлетела к нему, присев на подлокотник кресла, мягко обняла парня за голову и принялась ненавязчиво поглаживать его волосы, нашёптывая что-то успокаивающее. Бенедикт тактично удалился, сказав, что ему нужно разделаться с кое-какими делами. Под чутким бдением Ады, Кристиан быстро успокоился. Как и всегда, она привносила в его душу покой, который, как иногда казалось, никогда больше там не наступит. Вот и сейчас он смиренно пил чай, пока приободрившаяся девушка обрабатывала его подбитую челюсть.

— Полагаю, теперь у нас не остаётся выбора, придётся начинать действовать, — спокойно произнёс вернувшийся Бенедикт. Пройдя к столу, он принялся что-то быстро писать. — Раз уже пошли слухи о готовящемся восстании, нам нужно поторопиться, пока не перекрыли все выезды, помимо тех, что связаны с центральным округом. Будем надеяться, что Гончим удастся пока сдержать это волнение в пределах нашего города, — отложив один листок, он взялся за другой.

Не выдержав, Крис встал с кресла и подошёл ближе, заинтересовавшись тем, что это он так активно записывает. Первый лист был похож на список необходимых для дальней поездки вещей. Тогда Кристиан перевёл взгляд на второй, ещё не готовый.

— Я пишу доверенность на мать Ады, — объяснил Бен, заметив заинтересованный взгляд друга. — Во время нашего отсутствия, она будет заниматься семейными делами от моего имени. Для Амисии, как мы ни старались, придумать повод для внеплановой командировки, не вышло. Но так даже лучше, если она останется здесь и будет докладывать нам об изменении в настроениях местных и о планах высшего руководства Гончих, — он отложил доверенность и взял очередной листок. В этом весь Бенедикт: всё должно быть максимально спланировано, чтобы свести неожиданности к минимуму. Даже в такой ситуации, когда невозможно ничего предугадать, он всё равно, как мог, старался навести порядок. — Мы втроём отправимся в «Горную русалку», трактир на самой окраине Крактуса. Насколько мне известно, если тебе нужна какая-то информация, то лучше всего искать её там. По крайней мере, на нашем материке, — наконец, он закончил писать и обратил глаза к другу. Встретившись с его недоуменным взглядом, Бенедикт поднял бровь. — Какие-то вопросы?

— Втроём? — первым делом спросил Кристиан, поворачиваясь к Аде, как бы обозначая, что он не стал бы подвергать девушку невесть какой опасности.

— Да, втроём, — твёрдо ответила та, отстаивая своё право выбора. — Я вас одних не пущу, даже не думай, — впервые Ада выглядела настолько серьёзной.

— Сперва я хотел её отговорить, но затем подумал, что её помощь нам и впрямь не повредит, — начал своё объяснение Бен. — Нас и так в меньшинстве, каждый человек на счету. Вдобавок, её, пусть и малые, но способности к исцелению наверняка могут пригодиться. К тому же, не недооценивай её навыки убеждения. Она мёртвого уговорит восстать из могилы, — серьёзно проговорил Бенедикт, но сбился в конце, посчитав, что это неуместно в данной ситуации. Однако Крис не обратил на это внимание.

Он хотел задать ещё сотню вопросов, но решив, что с этим можно разобраться и по дороге, задал лишь один.

— Когда выдвигаемся?

**Author's Note:**

> группа ВК: https://vk.com/cherchez_lombre


End file.
